Beasts
Blink Dog The blink Dog is Melfas's companion creature, often accompying him on his sojourns. They are more intellegent than normal dogs and intriguingly possess the ability to move short distances in the "blink of an eye." Dark Forest denizens These include the giant venomous spiders known as the Stygian Sentinels; the tall and lanky skeletal beings known as the Watchers; a sort of raven that appears to be almost rotting; larvae and insects of all kinds, and various kinds of creatures made out of shadow. Drake Then creating the dragons, Melfas created the drake as proof of the concept. A drake a large winged beast, clad in scales, the drake. The large beast when tame would be a great flying beast of burden, able to carry a few tonnes, cooperating with their master as opposed to being ordered. Wild drakes, where a different matter all together, these drakes would be viciously territorial, and cunning when they attacked. However, they would avoid cities and towns for the most part, as there are too many people there. He scattered the drakes about the world, retaining some in the great flying cities. Griffons Melfas first created griffons to fill his menagerie wanting an animal that represented both the king of the animals of the air, the eagle, and the king of the animals of the land, the lion. The griffon possess the body of a lion and the head and fore-quarters of an eagle. Pegasi Melfas desiring his people had a way to reach the ground without magic created another animal, the pegasus. The pegasus had the body of horse and the wings of the bird. It is a fine aerial steed and able to carry a small pack while carrying a rider. Silverfish Crafted first from a nugget of silver from Hektor's kingdom, the 'Silverfish' was initally a basic experiment. Her race was small, scaled, gilled, and finned - very much like a normal fish, which was unseen in this world. It could only live underwater, and most importantly, lacked thought. And yet, they proved tough and expansive. They thrived, surpassing the later fish species Amphitrite created. They soon grew in number - indeed, they had colonised most of the seas by the time of the creation of Amphitrite's greatest race. Sphinxes Perhaps the most enigmatic and powerful of Melfas's creations is the sphinx. The sphinx possess the body of a lion and the head of a human. The sphinx represented Melfas's love of both knowledge and magic, with a thrist for knowledge so great, that they would commonly let those they capture go if they answer a riddle, they are freed, if not... Unicorn Seeing the new threat of diseases of the world and desiring to create a creature to magically heal the races of the world, Melfas created the unicorn. The creature would possess the body of a horse with a long twisted horn projecting from the center of its head. However, this animal would be skittish and hard to even get close to unless the one seeking them was acting for a pure and noble purpose. Unicorns can be found in the forests of the world, in addition to the menagerie of Almirdûr.